Umbrellas are old and well known in the art. While other forms of umbrellas exist, there are essentially two broad categories of umbrellas, hand held umbrellas and patio umbrellas. Handheld umbrellas are generally light and of small stature such that they can be held by a user in the rain or sunshine. Handheld umbrella serve to deflect the rain or sun away from the user. Patio umbrellas are on the other hand generally larger in stature and remain in a generally fixed position such as on a patio or other outdoor seating space, and serve to deflect rain and sun away from the area under the patio umbrella. Patio umbrellas also provide an improved aesthetic appearance to the outdoor seating area and help to define seating space.
For the purposes of this disclosure, use of the term umbrella herein will generally refer to patio-type umbrellas, however the disclosure herein is not so limited and the teachings herein are applicable to any umbrella design or type.
Conventional patio umbrellas have an elongated support pole that connects at a lower end to a base and includes an umbrella section at an upper end. The umbrella section includes material connected to an umbrella frame that converts between a retracted position, where the umbrella frame and material are collapsed and in a lowered position against or near the support pole, and a deployed position wherein the umbrella frame and material are in extend away from the support pole.
There are a plurality of ways in which conventional prior art patio umbrellas convert between a retracted position to a deployed position. One of the simplest mechanisms is a manual-type system that includes connecting the lower portion of the umbrella frame to a hub that slides over the support pole. In this arrangement, the support pole includes one or more openings therein that receive a locking pin therein. To deploy the umbrella, a user simply grasps the hub and slides it upward until the hub passes an opening and the user inserts a locking pin therein which prevents the hub from sliding down the support pole thereby holding the umbrella in a deployed position. While this simple system is effective in some applications, it has its drawbacks.
One drawback is that manually deploying the umbrella is time consuming and inconvenient for a user. Another drawback is that deploying the umbrella using this system requires a great amount of force which may be more than many users can apply especially the young, the old, and persons of smaller stature. In addition, many persons of shorter stature are unable to reach the hub or move it all the way up to the desired deployed position. Another drawback is that when the umbrella is placed in the center of a table, it can be tremendously difficult to deploy the umbrella because the width of the table. Another drawback is that the larger the umbrella is the more difficult it is to deploy the umbrella because of increased weight and/or resistance. Another drawback of this arrangement is that it can be quite a difficult balancing act to force the umbrella upward while inserting the locking pin into the locking opening, which is a process that requires a tremendous amount of dexterity. Another drawback of this arrangement is that it can be quite difficult to remove the locking pin after use lower the umbrella. Another drawback of this arrangement is that the pin can be lost. Another drawback is that the user must force the hub upward against the resistance of the umbrella material, which can be exceedingly difficult. Another drawback of this system is that it can be difficult to get the umbrella material taught due to the spacing of the locking holes in combination with the inability of the user to overcome the resistance in the fabric. These are only some of the many disadvantages of this system.
Another system for raising and lowering the umbrella is a crank-type system. These crank type systems include a rotating handle connected to a gear system near the mid-section of support pole, often positioned just above, or just below, a table top. This handle and gear system is connected to a mechanism, such as a cable, that moves the umbrella frame between a deployed position and a retracted position when rotated. The crank-type system improves many of the deficiencies of the manual-type system such as eliminating the need to reach all the way up the support pole to deploy or retract the umbrella. Another improvement is that by using the gear system, some of the forces required to raise or lower the umbrella can be reduced or overcome. The mechanical advantage provided by the crank-type system allows a user to more-easily tighten the umbrella material. In addition, because there are no set discrete positions like there are with the manual locking pin system described above, the user can move the crank to essentially any position and thereby select the appropriate amount of tension in the umbrella material.
Despite these advantages, the crank-type system still suffers from many of the same disadvantages as the manual-type system. One drawback of the crank-type system is that operating the crank can be quite inconvenient and difficult for a user. In addition, when the umbrella is used in association with a table the crank can be difficult to reach. Another disadvantage to this system is that the crank mechanism itself can be in the way during use especially when the crank is positioned above a table. Another problem with this arrangement is that it still suffers from the disadvantage that the larger the umbrella the greater the amount of force that is required to raise and lower the umbrella. Another disadvantage is that the large gear system and crank handle are aesthetically unappealing in many applications. Yet another disadvantage is that many operators are not strong enough or have enough dexterity to operate the crank system. Another disadvantage, like the manual-type system, is that the umbrella must be lowered by the force of the user. Another disadvantage of this system is that the process of cranking the umbrella up and down can be quite awkward. These are only some of the many disadvantages of this system.
One common problem associated with the use of patio umbrellas is that users often forget to lower the umbrella after use. This is often because after use it is unappealing for the user to put in the manual labor required to lower the umbrella. Leaving the umbrella in a deployed position when not in use or when unattended often creates a dangerous condition that can damage property and the umbrella. If the umbrella is left deployed during high winds, the winds can lift up the umbrella and damage the umbrella or other property. As such, it is desirable to have an umbrella that can be lowered without the manual force of the operator.
Therefore, for the reasons stated above, and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the specification, there is a need in the art for an improved umbrella system.
Thus, it is a primary object of the invention to provide an umbrella system that improves upon the state of the art.
Another object of the invention is to provide an umbrella system that is easier to deploy.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide an umbrella system that is easier to retract.
Another object of the invention is to provide an umbrella system that auto opens.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide an umbrella system that auto closes.
Another object of the invention is to provide an umbrella system that is powered by batteries.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide an umbrella system that does not need to be plugged into a conventional power source to be operable.
Another object of the invention is to provide an umbrella system that is aesthetically pleasing.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide an umbrella system that improves safety.
Another object of the invention is to provide an umbrella system that can be remotely opened.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide an umbrella system that can be remotely closed.
Another object of the invention is to provide an umbrella system that can be manually opened or closed with ease.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide an umbrella system that can be opened or closed by motorization.
Another object of the invention is to provide an umbrella system that improves the ergonomics of opening or closing an umbrella.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide an umbrella system that can be used with large umbrellas.
Another object of the invention is to provide an umbrella system that is relatively inexpensive to manufacture.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide an umbrella system that has a minimum number of parts.
Another object of the invention is to provide an umbrella system that counterbalances the weight of the umbrella.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide an umbrella system that has an intuitive design.
Another object of the invention is to provide an umbrella system that has a long useful life.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide an umbrella system that is rugged.
Another object of the invention is to provide an umbrella system that is durable.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide an umbrella system that utilizes standard batteries.
Another object of the invention is to provide an umbrella system that is safe to use.
These and other objects, features, or advantages of the invention will become apparent from the specification and claims.